Rencontre
by tonti
Summary: Depuis la bataille de Poudlard une brigade d'auror est en poste autour de Poudlard. Un après-midi une tentative d'enlèvement est effectué et les aurors sont à la poursuites de possibles agresseurs.


Donc voilà il s'agit de ma première fanfic, enfin il s'agit plutôt d'une courte action ici qui se déroule a Poudlard. J'espère que celle-si vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à poster un avis.

Disclaimer :

L'univers d'Harry Potter appartiens a J.K Rowling ainsi que certains personnages présenté dans l'histoire.

Rencontre

Avancer, c'était le mot d'ordre. La poursuite durait depuis 3h maintenant à travers la forêt interdite, un groupe de sorcier qui au départ avait été pris pour des mangemorts avaient tenté d'enlever un élève pendant son heure de pause. La sécurité avait été renforcé dans les zones sensibles depuis la chute de celui-dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et les aurors étaient déjà à la poursuite de ce groupe, d'après le peux d'observation ils semblaient être une dizaine et c'est un miracle que l'élève est réussi a s'en sortir.

Le groupe commandé par le capitaine des aurors du secteur de Poudlard John McSimerson ainsi que 15 aurors s'étaient engagé dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite. Les sorts semblaient pleuvoir sur eux, ils avançaient avec difficulté dans ce milieu danse et dangereux car non seulement ils devaient faire attention au sorts qui arrivaient sur eux et aussi au possible créature sans compter le troupeau de centaure qui logeait dans la forêt qui pourrait crée encore plus d'ennui.

Un éclaire argenté arriva sur un arbre a droite du capitaine pendant un moment rien ne se produisit puis d'un coup un énorme craquement se produisit, l'arbre avait pris vit et commencer a se tordre vers la ligne de sorcier. L'auror dénommé Antony, un grand blond avec des yeux bleu très perçant se trouvait le plus prêt de l'arbre et le vie commencer a se pencher sur eux, avec d'excellent réflexe il évita l'arbre qui abattis puis se releva en position initiale. Le groupe d'aurors en quelque seconde s'était concentré à éviter l'arbre mais n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'était fait complètement encerclé par un groupe d'arbre qui leur faisait barrage de toute parts.

-S'était qu'une putain de diversion, grogna Antony.

Le capitaine inspecta pour savoir si personne n'avaient été blessé durant la poursuite mais il s'avéra que la densité de la forêt avait empêché a leur adversaires de toucher qui que ce soit. Un ricanement se fit entendre.

-Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir m'attraper ? Sa m'étonnerais que même a 100 vous soyez capable de m'atteindre, la voix semblait venir de quelqu'un de jeune, un élève de Poudlard ? Puis un bang se fit entendre... il avait transplanné.

-Le merdeux, il faut qu'on coupe les arbres et qu'on retourne au château soupira le capitaine.

Le sorcier fit un pas en avant et pointa sa baguette.

-REDUCTO.

L'arbre explosa puis un a un ils sortirent du piège qui leur avaient barré la route. Tout cela s'était produit tellement rapidement pour eux en trente seconde il s'était retrouvé coincé et leur cible s'était échappé.

Sur le chemin du retour une question lui vint en tête : combien étaient ils réellement ? Ils n'avaient entendu qu'une seule voix et qu'un seul transplannage. Etait ce vraiment une seule personne qui a réussi a piégé un groupe d'aurors d'élites ? La question tourbillonna dans sa tête pendant un moment jusqu'à l'arrivé au château. La nuit commençait à tomber, la directrice les attendait en lisière de forêt.

-Que c'est-il passé ? leur demanda elle extrêmement inquiète après avoir eu le rapport d'un auror qui lui avait parlé d'une tentative d'enlèvement.

-Nous ne savons pas.. on a eu quelques soucis lors de la course poursuite et on a finis par se faire piéger, il a transplanné sous notre nez, la colère lui montait au nez et l'auror avait de plus en plus de mal pour contrôler sa voix.

-Il a ? vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a qu'une personne d'impliqué seulement et que cette seule personne a réussi a stopper toute une brigade d'auror ?

-Apparemment, dit il en lançant un regard noir a la directrice. Il faut qu'on aille pauser des questions à l'élève en question. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Mmmh elle est drôlement secoué, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que sa soit un professeur qui aille lui parler, avoir affaire a une équipe d'auror pourrait là paniquer, venez avec moi dans mon bureau en attendant, sinon il s'agit de Ilinna Raïkoch.

La directrice envoya un message via patronus au professeur Flitwick pour qu'il aille parler à l'élève en question.


End file.
